


Strictly Business

by LostSarah



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Dom Edward, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Human, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSarah/pseuds/LostSarah
Summary: Bella has been an intern with Cullen Enterprises for four summers in a row and has a job secured with the elite company. Since her time there she has captured the hearts of all the employees she meets, including Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie. But it seems, there is one that captured heart through it all... AU/AH/Canon Couples without the canon personalities





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I OWN LITERALLY NOTHING EVER - except the plot, that baby is mine...

My broccoli looked gray. Not a blantant gray but not the vibrant green that marks fresh produce. I pushed it along the trail of vinaigrette that was left on my plate to try and trick my mind into accepting the odd hue. I could feel my stomach growl in protest and I’m sure my face was twisting into a grimace at the seeming need to eat this mediocre meal when I felt something hit my cheek and fall onto my arm.

“You aren’t eating.” I looked up from the popcorn kernel that landed on my arm to see the amused, but concerned, face of Rosalie. Her icy blue eyes scanned my face and before I could get used to the worry that reflected in them she slipped her nonchalant mask over her features and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, “You’ve been pushing your food around for two minutes and the sound is really starting to get on my nerves.” 

“Rose, stop,” Alice scolded from next to her. The shorter girl seated across from Rose reached over to pull me into her side, “four years here obviously changes the way you view the food.” I chuckled silently and rested my head on her shoulder. 

“It’s not even that bad. She’s just so picky,” Rose rolled her eyes but pushed the salad that she brought from our favorite restaurant across the street my way. I beamed and gladly accepted her offer. She grabbed my plate and stabbed the left over broccoli with her fork, making a show to eat it and punctuate my so called pickiness. The truth is, I would eat anything. Food and I have always had a deep and meaningful love affair. We had only hit this rocky spot in our relationship when I entered my fourth year of the summer internship program at Cullen Enterprise. I had just completed my senior in my undergraduate career and was given the rare experience of the same internship every year since I began school at the University of Washington. Every summer I would come to the Cullen Enterprise campus and live in their on-site model apartments and work with various teams with another set of interns. Inexplicably, I was the only student to return once, let alone every year, and I was considered to be the unofficial leader of all intern teams and a guaranteed new hire once I graduated from this last stint in the three month program. 

Rosalie and Alice had been hired by C.E. to head the social media aspects of the marketing department almost one year ago, and I was assigned to them as their only intern in the hopes of easing their transition and the development of their positions. To say we hit it off immediately would be an understatement. These women were my best friends, my sisters, and my mothers all in two amazingly talented and intelligent individuals. Alice Brandon is 5’2” with a vibrant smile and energy that hit every person she encountered at full force. We start work at six in the morning and at 5:45, Alice is at my apartment with a large black coffee and enough enthusiasm to charge a battery. She works with our creative division to put together the best images for every department to put out through Rose and herself in various outlets of social media and I can’t think of anyone better suited to complete the job. As small as she is, she commands respect with the immense amount of competency she displays with every department head. Shakespeare was writing with her in mind when he said, “Though she be but little, she be fierce.” 

If Alice is our small tornado, Rose is a tsunami. Rosalie is a 5’9” brick wall of beauty and attitude. Of course, her attributes flow much deeper than that, but she has had to work to display them and create an image that presents her intelligence and poise before her jaw dropping good looks. Rose is a technical genius and is constantly discounted due to the male dominance in her field. Alice and I were dear friends and confidants, but Rose and I bonded over the doubt many people have over our abilities and merit in this company. In the last year, Rose has educated me on and protected me from misogyny in the work place and has given me confidence to demand the treatment I deserve; I trust her with my life and respect her endlessly.

When their hire was made official and the department created, Rose and Alice entered Cullen Enterprise as the perfect storm and everyone was changed in their wake. They captured the attention and praise of the three owners of C.E. almost immediately. Three brothers own C.E. after it was created by their great grandfather. It has been ten years since they took their respective positions and the company has grown immensely. The three brothers usually keep to themselves, but the CFO and COO in particular, have taken me under their wings due to my continued presence here. Through their brotherly obsession with me, they were thrusted directly into the path of Storm Rose and Alice and never came out. Jasper Cullen is a soft spoken, deeply passionate man who takes care of everything any employee needed as the roll of COO. He didn’t stand a chance against Tornado Alice. It seemed as though they met and haven’t truly seen another person since. Their love, although sometimes nauseating, inspires me every single day.

Rose and Emmett have a decidedly different epic love story. Emmett felt similarly to Jasper when he first saw Rose. As the CFO, many expect him to be a quiet boring accountant with a clear inclination to numbers over people, but Emmett Cullen challenges that stereotype every day. Sometimes, I actually think he went into finances just because no one ever would have thought he could. Emmett is my bear. He towers at 6’4” and his personality is somehow still bigger than his actual person. He is loud, boisterous, and cares so deeply. He also has been known to appreciate beautiful women regularly and vocally. Keeping his conquests away from C.E. did little to keep the rumor mill from labeling him as the player that he was and unfortunately, his reputation preceded him. The moment he saw Rosalie, we could all notice a change in him, but she would have no way to know he wasn’t wooing her in order to conquer the new hire. She fought their budding relationship every step of the way, refusing to be that woman who slept with her boss. Her heart didn’t get the memo though and on my first official day as their intern, the dam of emotions broke and she relinquished her fears and I’ve never met a happier couple. Their relationship is still relatively new and Rose’s old insecurities occasionally rear their heads, but as far as Emmett is concerned, they’ve been in love as long as he’s been alive. 

“Listen!” I sassed as another piece of popcorn was launched at me, “I’ve been here for four years. I have been subjected to this cafeteria for four years. I earned the title of picky when it comes to this place.” I pointed to the rows of buffet style lines that surrounded us. The staff were able to eat in the dining facilities or bring something in for lunch, but the interns had no choice during their stay in the program unless they wanted to spend their entire stipend on groceries. Rose and Alice just snickered at me and shook their heads when Alice suddenly stopped and began her excited vibrating. Her body’s movement was shaking the whole table and I clasped my hands over her shoulders.

“Okay, Lassie, use your words. What is it girl?” Rose teased.

“We should invite Bella to dinner tonight!” Alice beamed. She began to mention all the things she needed to get and all the ways it would benefit me before Rose interjected.

“We don’t know if she wants to spend her only Friday night that she isn’t working with work people, Allie. You have to remember, she’s younger and maybe wants to be with her college friends. She has seemed really burnt out lately.”

“Oh.” Alice seemed dejected. She turned to me and held her face in my hands, “She does have those bags under her eyes again. Do you think she actually isn’t eating? Sometimes not eating affects sleep cycles! Oh! Why don’t we pick up some melatonin when we go shopping for tonight?” 

The conversation shifted from topic to topic that could possibly be covered about me without me actually speaking before I pushed out of her arms and raised my hand, waiting to be acknowledged.

“I hate when you do that.” Rose scoffed

“Bella, you know you can say whatever comes to mind.” Alice soothed.

I waited to see if they would start talking again but when Rose flourished her arms signaling their attention was mind with an I roll I began, “I am eating. My bed is uncomfortable so my back hurts and I wake up in the middle of the night. I love hanging out with you guys and the others from the office. I don’t have friends my age. What is going on tonight?” Alice looked like she was going to fight with me on every point I made but Rose beat her to it.

“We’re going to dinner tonight with Emmett and Jasper but then we’re going to Edward’s apartment here in Seattle for drinks.” Edward Cullen was the third Cullen brother and the CEO of Cullen Enterprises. He was possibly the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my whole life. Despite the height of his position on the corporate ladder, he was the head coordinator of the internship program and I had the immense pleasure of working with him for my first two years here. In the beginning, he was training me and the others but when I returned I aided in the process and worked directly under him. Now that I am considered a more valuable and stable member of the team, I don’t work with him or really any of the other interns even though that is my official status. To say that I am disappointed at how infrequently I see him would be an understatement. He’s married to a beautiful, albeit, a little shallow, woman with an amazing three year old little girl. His wife, Tanya and daughter, Irina, had since moved to Portland, Oregon when Tanya got a large promotion in her company. Truthfully, none of us know what it is that she does nor do we care. I’m less adamant with my dislike of the woman but Emmett and Jasper hate her deeply which, by proxy, goes the same for Alice and Rose. Edward is very tight lipped on the whole situation. He will never allow a bad word to be spoken of her in his presence and, as far as I can tell, supports her in every way. He is a very commanding presence and to think that Tanya is able to dictate what he will do in his domestic life, especially in the concerns of his daughter, is a contradiction to the man he portrays himself to be. Truly, the whole relationship confuses me. Thankfully, it isn’t mine to be confused about. 

“Well, where are you going for dinner? I don’t really want to drive in the city and I can’t ride with you if you’re going back to Edward’s.”

“Bella, we’re asking you to meet us at Edward’s after our double date!” Alice said in a duh, kind of tone. I must have looked as hot as I felt because Rose busted out laughing and pointed at my heated complexion.

“Oh my God! You still have a crush on him! Look at how red you are! Alice, do you see her face? She’s so nervous at the thought of going to Edward’s apartment,” Rose teased and pointed at me. 

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here,” I rolled my eyes and put my hands to my cheeks to cover the red tinge of my blush.

“She isn’t denying it,” Rose sang.

“Okay. So, the man is beautiful and maybe when I worked with him those years I developed a little bit of a crush and maybe I still think of him from time to time.” We all knew I interjected the maybe’s to save face. I had gotten far too drunk one night when the three of us were celebrating our first successful social media campaign. Three bottles of wine and some shots in, they became a little loose lipped on their love lives and I lamented about my lack thereof. 

“Bella, you’re smokin’ hot. Why in the world are you telling us you’ve been single for four years?” Rose had slurred in disbelief.

“I’m in love with someone I can’t have and no one else compares!” I had blurted out in a frustrated groan. The second the confession left my mouth I slapped my hands over my lips and giggled silently. I had never vocally expressed my deeply buried feelings. Of course, the two women shrieked and lunged for me. They grabbed my arms and shook until the words were tumbling out of me, quite possibly from their sheer force. “It’s Edward!” I yelled. Before they could recover from their deep shock at what I had revealed I started to relay the tale of how we met and the adoration I felt from the moment we locked eyes and onward. By the end, I was sobbing and telling them my distress at feeling so deeply for a married man, and my boss no less! They comforted me as best as they could and we all eventually fell into uncomfortable sleep on the couches in Rose’s one bedroom apartment. The following morning, before anyone could make any comments to me, I explained that I had been feeling the alcohol a little too intensely and all my feelings came out exaggerated and magnified. I assured them that it was just a passing crush and I still found him attractive but wasn’t upset in the slightest that we weren’t ever going to be together. Thankfully, they accepted the partial truth and we never discussed it again. 

Popcorn hit me again and I registered the two women in front of me waiting for me to say something about their accusations, invitation, or both. I weighed my options. I could protest their claims of my crush, but that would get nothing accomplished but bring more questions to the table. I could decline the offer to drinks, but they would ask why and my only reason would be because it was Edward’s house and I had just told them how desperate I was for a cold beer. I sighed deeply. I had one choice that didn’t end with their ridicule. I had to go. 

I looked up from where I had been studying my knuckles and nodded with a small smirk. Alice cheered and threw her hands up in victory. Rose had a small smirk on her face and cocked her eye brow up in her signature bitch face. She had won and she knew the night was not going to pass by uneventful.

Butterflies erupted within me. For the first time since I had met him, I was going to be in a nonprofessional setting with Edward Cullen. Two of the six people that were going to be in attendance knew of the feelings I had for him, regardless of how I’ve covered them. Uncertainty washed over me with a strong under toe of excitement. Rose’s eyes said it all. Tonight would be interesting to say the very least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: i still don't own anything...

I was just about done blow drying my hair when I heard the faint sound of someone screaming my name over the air rushing to my head. I turned off the hair dryer just as the bathroom door slammed open and bounced off the wall next to it. In the place that was once occupied by a closed door and peace, stood an oaf of a man with a wide smile and deep dimples on either cheek. He looked pleased with himself as I stood with my hands on my hips with my head cocked to the side.

“Baby B! It’s time to go! I’ve been yelling your name for hours.”

“Emmett, I started my hair about two minutes ago and when I left my bedroom, my apartment was notably sans you.” His mouth opened to refute my claim when Alice popped under his outstretched arm to stop a bickering match before it began.

“I have no idea why you bother arguing with him. We got here about thirty seconds ago and he barged in before the car was even stopped.” Alice grabbed my hand and led me through my modest housing space that was offered to interns by C.E. In light of my seniority within the intern program, I was given my own housing unit instead of a shared dormitory. “Speaking of things I don’t know why you bother doing, why are you drying your hair? It will still be wet in the morning. You have too much!” Alice ran her fingers through my still damp curls. She wasn’t wrong. My thick blonde hair was unruly at best and the blow dryer seemed to just give it a heat that didn’t dry nor smooth. I knocked her hand out of my hair and hugged her to me. I turned back to make sure Emmett was trailing behind me and grabbed my keys. When everyone was out of my apartment I locked the door behind me and tried to calm my raging nerves.

I got in the car just in time to hear Rose scold Jasper for playing country music all night. I clapped my hands between their unnecessarily close faces and watched them turn from each other reluctantly to see me buckle my seat belt. 

“I thought I was driving myself over to Edward’s? Or are we not going there anymore?” I tried to hide the hope from my voice. Maybe he had stayed in Oregon for the night and we we’re going to spend another evening at Emmett’s bachelor-not-bachelor-pad. 

“We are still going to Edward’s, Bella.” Rose sassed as if scolding a child for asking to skip school.

“It’s kind of funny really Baby Bell,” Jasper’s smooth voice filled the car as he started to pull out of my drive, “Edward heard you were driving yourself over and he got worried that if you were drinking you wouldn’t be able to get home safely and he was adamant, actually, he demanded, that I come and get you and return you safely home.”

“Welcome to the Cullen Bros Door to Door Service, Baby B!” Emmett boomed. I could feel Alice’s smile practically burning into my face as she stared and I purposely avoided Rose’s gaze in the rear-view mirror. I sunk down and made myself interested in the street lights we passed on the short drive to Edward’s Seattle development. I refused to allow my mind to analyze this piece of information. Surely, this was a concerned boss or mentor looking out for the well-being of an employee. Yeah, Bella, that’s it. That’s all you’re hoping it is too. Suuure. Sometimes, I hate how well the voice in my head knows me. 

The drive to Edward’s was far too short and marked with an uncharacteristic amount of silence for the group I was traveling with. This silence was broken as we parked and Emmett burst from the car with a loud cheer and a signature, “Let’s Partay!” as he entered Edward’s rental home in a similar fashion to how he entered my bathroom. Edward’s yell of protest could be heard from the front yard and Jasper chucked softly to himself. Nervous or not, seeing the relationship between these three brothers will always be my favorite thing. Second only to watching Edward hold Irina… but I digress. More like you want to undress. Inner Bella has got to keep it together.

“Now that the oaf has gotten his issues under control, the rest of you are welcome to keep me from strangling him inside.” Edward’s good natured ribbing was doused in his usual velvet tone. I couldn’t help it. I had to meet his eyes. It was like a curse. When the man was in my presence, he was all I could see. I was acutely aware of the way his body rested in the door frame and his biceps flexed under his Yale t-shirt. The other three moved swiftly from the oddly warm Washington air but I couldn’t even move oxygen from my lungs let alone my legs one in front of the other. Alice turned back before she made it too far ahead of me and grabbed my hands, forcing me to move. 

“C’mon! I had Edward buy your favorite tequila.” Oh, so we’re having that kind of night. I should have been surprised by the indication of heavy drinking on what I had previously assumed would be a laid back night, but Emmett and Jasper have both been insanely stressed with expansion products and I’m sure Edward was not exempt from those headaches. 

When I trailed in after the group I had the opportunity to take in everything that was Edward Cullen’s home. I could tell that he was here most of the time. His books were scattered across the tables and shelves but was otherwise bare. Edward is a deeply private man and I would imagine that his room holds a photo of his mom, his family, Irina, and possibly Tanya, and then nothing else. Knick knacks, picture frames covering every wall, art, those things can be appreciated by him but are not viewed as a necessity. This place was entirely his. He got what mattered to him and saw little need for anything else. He was a direct man. I admired him for it every glimpse of I got. 

“I know, it isn’t very lived in. I just don’t really see a need to cover the walls of a rental space. Alice hates it.” Edward’s entire presence enveloped me. He smooth tone washed over me and I could feel my body sag in relief that he was the first one to acknowledge me. I thought of all the awkward ways that Rose and Alice would try to initiate conversation between us or how I would ignore his presence. All were displeasing. All made me want to crawl under a rock. This was nice though; his control was welcomed. 

“I don’t hate it at all. I wasn’t looking because I was disappointed. I was taking in how very you this whole space is. You have what you need and find important.” He didn’t say anything so I pushed through the drop in conversation, “Like, over there, you have a very comfortable looking leather chair. It isn’t too comfortable though that you’ll want to sleep in it, because that would be silly. But it does look like you could sink in and read an entire book without having to readjust because of stiff muscles.” He still added nothing, so I continued, “And, um, it goes without saying that your books are everywhere. Not because you’re messy though, but because you read so much and everything gets placed where you enjoy it and can be easily picked up again. I’d actually bet that the only reason you have this huge sectional,” I turned again and pointed to the huge couch against the wall, “was because Emmett went with you when you got furniture and he demanded a place to sit to watch the TV that he probably also forced you to buy for the room.” I turned to him, finally making eye contact for the first time.

“You’re damn straight, Belly B! This tool was going to buy stools for the counter in the kitchen and that one dinky chair. That’s it! It’s like he doesn’t want me to be here.” Emmett interrupted us as he threw himself on to the couch he proclaimed was Edward’s best decision. I was startled that I hadn’t noticed anyone else enter the room during my diatribe. I looked up and saw Rose’s trade mark bitch brow and smug smirk as she came to nudge Emmett into a reasonable sitting position. Thankfully, she seemed to be the only one that noticed our exchange. Well, my exchange. 

I chanced a glance at Edward and he was still looking at me. His lips were turned to a soft smile and his eyes searched mine. I edged a little closer to him as we stood towards the other side of the room. Maybe subconsciously maybe entirely on purpose. He stayed still and then our gaze broke when Alice began to clap and Jasper handed her a margarita. 

“A mixed drink for my light weighted little lady and shots for the rest of you sloppy fuckers.” He passed a tequila shot to each of us with a wry smile.

“Are you included in that description, dear brother?” Edward quipped while grabbing his shot. I’d seen him fool around with his siblings very few times and my heart throbs every time casual Edward comes out to play. 

“I’m the sloppiest one out of all you!” 

We laughed as Emmett thrusted his shot in the air and toasted, “To sloppy nights and long ass mornings!” We all cheered to the foolishness and threw back my favorite brand of smooth gold tequila. 

“Great choice in liquor, B.” Edward’s elbow brushed against mine as he gave me the small praise. My heart may have skipped at the nickname. Your panties melted, too.

I shrugged, “I used to use it to make rum punch but then one night it was all I had left and the rum was too expensive so I got ready to do shots and chase them with some juice. As soon as I realized it didn’t need a chaser I decided I’d never taint this liquid love with anything else again.” I sighed wistfully and poured myself another shot. I tossed it back and smiled sweetly at him while filling his cup. The amber liquid was my favorite but impermeable to tequila, I was not. Two shots was enough to warm my belly and put the butterflies to sleep. Edward looked surprised at my boldness very briefly, but took the shot regardless.

The evening quickly dissolved into a tequila lubricated mess. Rose and Alice were on Edward’s coffee table and Emmett and Jasper were throwing monopoly money at them while Edward and I stood at a safe difference not really speaking to each other but definitely not participating in the group nonsense.

“How long has it been since I’ve had a cigarette, Jasper?” Alice seemed truly worried that she had forgotten her long time smoking habit and hopped off the table to search for her purse.

“Darling, you haven’t smoked in front of me since last weekend when you were just about this wasted.” Alice was mostly only a social smoker and she happened to bring Jasper and Rose down with her. Emmett didn’t partake but he would always go out and chat with them as they smoked a few.

“That is too fucking long. Rosie,” Alice sang, “are you feeling particularly deprived of nicotine?”

“As a matter of fact, my tiny pal, I am.” Rose jumped on to Emmett’s back and the four surged on to Edward’s front porch. 

I was very much aware of how quiet the room had gotten. And how alone Edward and I were. His front door might as well have been thousands of feet thick. Another world could have been on the other side. Edward’s living room quickly became a vacuum and I could feel tension replace the air. I was so confused by what I was feeling. Was I making it up? Surely, unreciprocated attraction does not create this thick tension! Throughout the evening, we had kept our distance but had talked about more personal topics than we had in the four years I had known him. I knew that picking at my nails could only keep me occupied for so long and would eventually look really gross. I glanced up from my hands to see Edward, seated in his leather chair on the other side of the room, staring intently at me. 

“It’s very interesting that you’re here.” His voice sounded deeper. Was it always that deep? Would I be able to tell if it changed? You’d be able to tell if that man got one hair on his head trimmed, who are you trying to kid.

“Interesting how?” I somehow found the voice to respond.

“I have avoided this since the moment I met you.” Well. What the fuck does that mean. My mouth opened and shut at least twice before he continued, “My defenses have always been up around you. Having you here, in my home, is something I’ve worked to keep from happening.” His tone didn’t suggest anger at the girls having invited me, but I didn’t understand how else to interpret his words.

“I mean, I can leave. Alice and Rose told me it was okay, but I can totally call a cab. I didn’t mean to encroach on any type of personal space.” I studdered through that awkward half apology and looked anywhere but his face. However, I didn’t move from where I was perched on his couch. Maybe it was the tequila. Or maybe it was you hoping against hope that he’d tell you that isn’t what he meant…

“Oh, Bella, no! I didn’t mean that I didn’t want you here. I just meant that I had tried to keep you from coming for a while.” Well, that sure sounded like he didn’t want me there. My head cocked to the side and I opened my mouth to respond before he pressed on, “Shit. That isn’t coming out right. I want you here. I actually thought of telling the girls or my brothers to invite you countless times. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t have you here because of how badly I wanted you to be.” Warmth filled my body. That was not the tequila. 

Before I had any chance of responding, the door opened and coughs filled the room. “It is fucking cold. Even while sucking in smoke. I am cold.” Alice griped uncharacteristically, as she beelined for the tequila. She filled our empty shot glasses and waited for us all to grab one.

“You smoke menthols, baby,” Jasper pointed out while emptying half the tequila she had poured for herself and returning her the glass with a more reasonable portion, “They make your mouth feel chilled. Especially when your lips are numb from tequila.” He smirked as Alice pouted for being corrected and teased for her drunkenness. Jasper wasn’t exactly sober, but she still found a way to pucker that lower lip.

“They aren’t too numb for this,” Alice declared as she roughly gripped the back of Jasper’s neck and pulled him down to her level and into a searing kiss. I didn’t ask too many questions about Alice’s sex life, but I knew enough to know that her change in tone and Jasper melting slightly in her arms that tonight would be a night spent in Alice’s playroom. Most people get squeamish around open dominant/submissive relationships, especially when its female/male respectively. I think it’s amazing. Their love is so strong, and true, and open that their trust allows them to be exactly who they want to be without worry of hurt or judgment… While I don’t want a man to submit to me, I can’t help but sigh wistfully at the display. 

“Boo! You’re such a cat person, bro.” Emmett breaks the moment as only Emmett does by yelling loudly and throwing chips at Jasper. It seems that nothing could break Jasper’s mood though, as he looks up from Alice when she releases him and tucks herself into his side. 

He’s all smiles when he replies, “Hell yeah I am!” Alice and Rosalie laugh at Emmett’s dejection at not affecting his brother.

“I’m sorry. A cat person?” I’m laughing at their silliness but I have no idea what the comment meant.

“Yeah, Baby Bells, Eddie over here has a great theory about people like him and people like Jasper.” Emmett sets the stage for an explanation I am more than intrigued, “Tell her E-Dog.”

“Your nicknames are the worst. You’re never going to find one that sticks. Just call me Edward, bro.” Edward scolds his older brother but his gaze is soft and his smile good-natured.

Still feeling the tequila, I twist my body towards Edward and lean in not so subtly, “Well, are you going to tell me why you’re cat people?” 

He chuckled lowly. “Oh no, B, I am a dog person. Jasper is the only cat person in the room.” His voice is sex. That’s it. It’s sex and my ears have lost their virginity. Am I drooling? You aren’t drooling but you don’t look far from it, weirdo.

“Ahem,” I clear my throat after a weird pause passes, “I still need to be educated!” I remind him and myself.

“I have a theory that cat people wish to be dominated in the bedroom and dog people are those that do the dominating.” Edward smoothly relays his hypothesis to me and I almost choke on the tequila I’m sipping

Cat got your tongue? 

“Okay, I need more information before I can agree or disagree.” Edward looks shocked that I’m entertaining the conversation but, with a look at the rest of the room, he shrugs and presses into his argument.

“A cat is in control. They come to you when they want to and they dismiss you when they want to. A person who willingly enters a relationship where they know they will be a means to an end, occasionally rewarded by affection, with a pet, is someone who also enters into that relationship with another person. A dog however, lives to please. They serve their master and wait patiently for affection. If they don’t get it they continue to work for it. A person who enters into a relationship where they are served and reward with pets and treats, is someone who also enters into that relationship with another person.”

Emmett, of course, has a response ready and he proceeds to unintelligibly disregard Edward’s theory. I watch and listen, but I’m forming my own opinions in my head. I see where he comes from, but I don’t think it’s a fair assumption. I start to smirk a little as I think of his face when I tell him he’s wrong. Your panties are already wet enough. Can you even stand a debate? Probably not, but I’m a glutton for punishment this evening. 

“Bella hasn’t weighed in yet, guys.” Rosalie commands the room to a hush and I can see I her eyes that she knows exactly what’s going to happen. Although Alice and Rose are significantly more experienced than me, we still talk about sex and what we like. We’ve gotten close enough that the smirks on both of their faces are growing as a gear up to tell Edward my opinions.

“Your argument makes sense but it’s not without exception.” 

His eyebrows shoot up, “Give me one example.”

Maybe it was the tequila, maybe it was my desire to prove my inner self that I was, in fact, in control of the situation; regardless of the reasons, the words that next fell out of my mouth silenced the whole room. “Me.” Edward’s jaw hit the floor. Emmett groaned. Alice clapped. “I enjoy dogs more than cats and I prefer to be dominated in bed.” 

Before anyone else could comment, Edward composed himself, “Give me more details.”

“Do you want a play by play?!” I audibly sputtered.

“Whatever you need to do to support your claim. I need you to give me an argument that would provide evidence.” He smirked and even though I was inwardly melting and worried I was going to start dripping onto his couch, I was also furious that he wasn’t accepting the answer as is.  
“That’s how I feel! What evidence needs to be there? I am a person who lives contradictorily to your claim. That’s it.”

“No, that isn’t it. You know me, Isabella,” que shivering, “I need an argument,” He restated what he expected of me and reclined back in his leather chair.

I nervously racked my brain and in the silence Jasper began to mumble a defense of cats and why they deserve respect and admiration. No one was really paying attention but Alice was absent mindedly playing with his hair in an encouraging way.

“OKAY!” I yelled louder than I wanted. Jasper stopped speaking, looking relieved that I ended my silence. Edward, again, looked surprised at my outburst but definitely looked amused. “I can relate to dogs in a way that I cannot with cats. I know the pleasure and joy of working to please the person that matters to you. A dog does what its master asks of it for the sole purpose of obedience with no consideration for the reward they will receive. I can relate to that on a very intimate level.”

No one moved.

It felt like no one even took a breath. The tension vacuum was back. 

Thankfully, Emmett is notorious for ruining every mood, good or bad, “Bella. Ew.” I exhaled. “No! Don’t speak. I need to not hear your voice after you spouted that vulgarity.” Emmett sprang up and covered his ears with his huge hands. Rosalie covered her mouth to cover her giggle at his behavior. “Rosie!” He whined, “You can’t seriously expect me to be okay with the things that just came out of Bella’s mouth. BABY B, Rose! Our child!” The idea of Rose and Emmett adopting me has always been an inside joke for the five of us and I could barely stifle my laugh. 

“Jesus Christ, Em. She’s not even that much younger than you. You’re so dramatic.” Edward rolled his eyes but I could tell that he desperately wanted to discuss this in much deeper detail.

“The fact of the matter still stands. Ya know what? I need a cigarette. That’s right,” he spun to face me for the first time since he started his lament, “you’ve driven me to smoke. You girls in?” Alice cheered and stood up with the help of Jasper’s steadying hands and started towards the door. Rosalie glanced from my face to Edward’s and back a few times and with a small smile and wink towards me, she rose and glided towards the door. 

The door shut.

Well, fuck me. Yeah, that’s the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pals,  
> here's the thing, I've been real hype about this story, so this is a real long one, huh? Chapter 3 will be here soon and finish the intro of Domward.... yay.  
> Review por favor!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN LITERALLY NONE OF THIS  
> Also, huge thanks to my lovely BETA that helps me avoid disaster daily.

The thousand foot thick door that separated worlds and created tension vacuums. It was shut. We were alone. As the silence stretched out in front of us, the reality of the fact that I had just told Edward fucking Cullen, a self-pronounced dominant, that I, Isabella Swan, was a submissive, in his home, in the company of his family and all of my friends, came crashing down. Who does that?? Who has such little self-preservation? You, apparently.  


Well, fuck me.  


You said that already.  


At some point during my self-scolding, Edward had gotten up from his leather perch. I could hear him move about the room, but I refused to look up from my feet. I heard what sounded like blinds lifting and falling back down before I felt the room get impossibly hotter as he sat on the opposite side of the couch I was on. The cushions dipped and the fabric groaned as he settled in a spot that was too close to me but much farther away than I desired. Milliseconds passed, but I felt like I lost lung capacity with every one. Am I going to hyperventilate? If I passed out, could we pretend this never happened?  


“What is going on in that pretty little head, Baby B?” Edward cut off my inner self before she could get too carried away. Well, that was a new nickname. Can you imagine him moaning it? I blushed and looked up into his eyes for the first time in what felt like hours.  


“Trying to find a way to make sure you don’t file a sexual harassment claim with HR on Monday,” I mumbled out the sarcastic reply.  


“Why would I do that?” He let out a deep belly laugh and scooted infinitesimally closer to me.  


“I told you my sexual preferences in the middle of your living room in the presence of four of your employees,” I inched closer as well.  


“Technically, I told you mine first.”  


“Technically, you never said yours, you just stated that you liked dogs and that there may be certain personality traits linked with a preference of dog.” I looked down to my hands that were clenched against my thighs, his gaze becoming too intense.  


“I thought it would be easy to infer what my preferences were,” he leaned forward and brushed my still damp curls off the shoulder closest to him. “Do I have to spell it out for you?” His hand returned to my shoulder and his fingers swept the length of my neck.  


I visibly shuddered but made no to look him in the eye.  


“Isabella. It’s rude to look away when I’m speaking to you.” The shift in his voice was not overtly apparent, but the stern undertones sent shocks through my whole being. I immediately obeyed. His green eyes were dark, and his hand stopped caressing my neck but rested with his palm on my right collar bone with his thumb stroking the junction at the base of my throat. He pressed lightly, “Good girl.”  


I moaned.  


We both stilled at the sound.  


And then I felt his lips on mine.  


Well, fuck me. YES GIRL. FUCK US.  


His hand stayed exactly where it was and the pressure from his thumb continued as his lips gently shifted with mine. I always thought this moment would be frantic - a boiling over of a long lasting battle I’ve had within myself. I should have known he’d remain in perfect control. I wanted so desperately to cling to the back of his neck and climb into his lap. However, this was not my show. I knew this man. Edward Cullen was meticulous and calculating. If this was happening, it was because he had thought of it many times beforehand and he wanted it with every fiber of himself. I moaned at the thought.  


Somehow, Edward had snaked his arm around my waist, and when I let out the second breathy sigh, his large hand splayed on my lower back and he used the position to bring me closer to his body. We get what we want after all. I tentatively raised my arms to wrap them around his back in response. He sensed the movement, I felt a small nod of his head through our connected lips and I completed the movement with his approval. His tongue dipped into my mouth and, in excitement, I drew us back so I was laying under him on his couch. He allowed this for what felt like a fleeting second before slowly drawing us back up to seated positions. He groaned lightly when he pulled out of the kiss, not moving far enough away that our mouths weren’t brushing with every word he spoke, “We still have some very nosey friends outside that door. While it feels like we’re in our own world, that is unfortunately not the case.” He feels it, too. “Besides, when I take you for the first time, we will be somewhere I can enjoy your body to the highest degree and you can moan as loudly and as often as I make you.”  


My mouth fell open and I fought to control my breathing after his admission. My thoughts began to spin. I searched his eyes while filtering through the questions that flew into my mind.  


When he takes me? We're going to sleep together? Does he only want to sleep with me? Does he have the same feelings for me that I have for him? How could that be possible? I'm so much younger than him; there's no way he would want to be with me. He did just kiss me... That means nothing, I threw myself at him and we're drinking. He's going to tell me this means nothing and that was the heat of the moment. Oh God, he's opening his mouth. He's talking. What is he saying? 

Shut up and listen, psycho.  


"Bella? I need you to breathe. Are you okay?" His hands cupped my face and I searched his eyes while trying to leave my head and focus in on what he was saying. "Are you okay? I need you to answer me. I'm so sorry I kissed you, Baby B. I'm so so sorry, I thought you wanted this. I need you to say something." He seemed so desperate and I tried to speak, really I did, but I was so nervous. I got stuck in my head and when that happened I spaced. Alice and Rose were the only two to ever witness it.  


"Isabella." Oh, that voice. He let the stern, dominating tone seep pass the concern and I responded. "That's it, my Good Girl. I need you to come back to me so we can talk about this." I was so hesitant. If we talked, he'd tell me he regretted it. But he told you to come back. He called you Good Girl. He'll stop calling you Good Girl if you don't listen. My inner-self was right. I'd do just about anything to gain the approval and cause the pleasure of this man.  


"I'm here. I'm okay." My voice sounded small, even to me.  


"I'm going to pull you into my chest, okay?" He spoke slowly and softly, lik he was talking to a small child, or easily spooked stray. I nodded.  


"Want to tell me what just happened?" I looked down, away from his gaze. "Nope, none of that, Baby B. I need to see those eyes." He lifted my chin and I melted against his chest.  


"I'm sorry." My voice was soft. I was mentally preparing for the words I was dreading.  


"No, I am the one who is sorry. I should have told you what I was thinking and made sure you were on the same page before I just kissed you like that. I had no business putting you in a position where you felt like you had to go along with it." The worry came back into his voice and I hated it.  


What the hell is he talking about? Was anyone here forced into anything? I'm pretty sure you left a wet spot on this couch Emmett loves so much. No forcing here, pal.  


"You didn't do that," I lamely stated. "I wanted this. I wanted this so badly. I still want it."  


He was silent.  


He looked into my eyes and I thought I saw some relief before his cool mask was put back in its place, "Then what just happened? You disappeared into your head."  


Cue horrific embarrassment.  


"Yeah, I do that. Sometimes I get nervous and my thoughts run away from me, and they usually take my ability to communicate with them. I've been working through it." My cheeks were hot and I refused to look into his eyes.  


"What were you nervous about?" He asked softly.  


Well, I haven't lied to him yet, why start now? "When we finished kissing, what you said made it sound like you wanted to sleep with me. And if that's not what you actually meant, that's fine and I get it, but I have to explain it the way I understood it because that's what started it all," I had to give him that caveat before I could get it all out. He looked like he wanted to protest but thought better of it. I felt him nod and I continued, "I had trouble wrapping my head around the idea that you could have possibly been thinking about me that same way I had been thinking about you since we met. I wondered if it was just the idea of sleeping with me, though, now that we both know we are sexually compatible," I smirked in spite of myself.  


"What brought you out of it?" He asked.  


The smirk stayed in place, "Your voice. Well, the tone of your voice. You called me Good Girl and I wanted to be your Good Girl, so I obeyed." I chanced a look in his eyes. They were dark and filled with something no one had ever looked at me with. I couldn't put a name to it, but it made my stomach clench and I took an unnecessary breath.  


"I'm going to kiss you now, Isabel. Do you trust me?" The voice was back. This voice...  


"Yes, sir." I answered with a wanton intonation I have never heard from my mouth before.  


He groaned and brought his mouth to mine.  


And then we heard Emmett. The fucking oaf.  


"Alright, Baby Bells, we're coming in and you and I are having a chat!" He boomed.  


Edward quickly detangled our lips and placed a light kiss on the tip of my nose. He disappeared into the kitchen, and I grabbed my phone and tried to look like I wasn't three seconds away from begging his youngest brother to tie me to his bed and fuck me until I couldn't remember my name.  


Emmett burst through the door and sat where Edward had been seconds before. I mourned our lost moment. My mind still burned with questions, but I felt minutely reassured. Alice and Rose trailed behind him casually, with Jasper bringing in the rear. No one seemed to suspect anything that happened during their smoke break, but Rose raised her eyebrow when she didn't see Edward in the room. She sprawled out in his chair, looking much like the cat who ate the canary: utterly pleased.  


"Did Edwin call it a night?" Emmett asked.  


"No, you tool. I wanted to switch to beer, so I had to go out to the garage." Edward appeared and strolled to the corner of the sectional, sprawling out on the cushions.  


Emmett was appeased by this and turned his attentions to me. "So. Alice said she wants to head back, so you and I are going to sit beside each other on the drive to your apartment and I am going to explain some boundaries to you." He was all business and I almost choked on my tongue I was so shocked.  
"You want to discuss boundaries? YOU? You, the man who barged into my apartment and my bathroom with no regard to my state of undress not even three hours ago? Yes, Emmett, please, let's go through all the instances you have not respected ANY boundaries. Then, we can talk about how you're not mature enough, at 43 years old, to discuss sex and sexual preferences in the company of fellow ADULTS. Because that's what I am, Emmett, I am a grown ass woman who enjoys many things in life, and sex is one of them. I am so looking forward to this conversation." My chest was heaving I was so out of breath and fired up by this notion. I will not be scolded undeservingly.  


"Baby Bell is jazzed," Jasper needlessly chimed.  


"Emmett. Bella is right. She is a grown woman and even though we talk about her being our child, we can't treat her like one or expect her to behave like one." Rose stood from Edward's chair and pulled her boyfriend up from his seat. "We're gonna go to the car so you can lick your wounds before we leave because Bell just burned you so badly."  


"Aw, Rosie. Come on! Don't rub it in," Emmet whined but stopped before me. "Belly Boo, I'm sorry I said that. But really, that was super gross and I was just uncomfortable. I know you're a grown woman and I'm not trying to take your adulthood from you." He pulled me into a crushing Emmett size hug. "I love you, bro beans!"  


"Okay, Em, you're forgiven. Please release me so I can get my stuff together and we can take Allie home." I chuckled.  
One by one everyone hugged Edward and drunkenly thanked him for hosting a night of debauchery. Jasper even thanked him for allowing me to come, "Nights just aren't the same without Bella. Our family is meant to be together." Maybe it was tequila or the residual emotional overdrive from my moments with Edward, but I may have cried when I heard him.  


After I pulled myself together and everyone had went to the car, only Edward and I were left in the house.  
"I'm going to leave some space between us. For obvious reasons." He grinned but looked like he wanted nothing more than to hoist me up into his arms and march to his bedroom.  


Same.  


"I understand." I stepped closer despite my agreement, "But one day, hopefully soon, you're going to take me and those reasons won't even exist anymore." Where this confidence came from, I will let tequila take the credit.  


Edward let out a loud laugh and his one arm snaked around me, pulling my flush against his chest. He brought his lips to my ear and I shivered as I felt them. "I am going to own you." He squeezed my hips to emphasize his point. My legs buckled.  


"Get outta here, before they come back in here and we get asked questions we don’t have answers for." He patted my ass lightly and I breathed him in before pulling away and getting into the car.  


"I hope Eddie didn't lay into you too much, Bells." Jasper spoke as he pulled out of the driveway.  


"Why would he do that?" I questioned.  


"He told us he was uncomfortable with how much you drank and wanted to say something to you about taking it easy for the rest of the weekend. That dude can never let work go." Emmett shook his head.  


I smirked into my shoulder, "Oh, yeah. He went pretty easy on me. I'm sure he'll be harder if it continues in the future." I schooled my face before I made eye contact with anyone and cuddled into Rose for the duration of the drive to my home. The ride was without fanfare and when we arrived at my place, everyone gave me their subdued goodbyes and I made to walk to my front door.  


"Oh, Bella?" Rose called and I turned around. "I hope you don't mind, but Edward asked for your number so he could text you and make sure you got home okay. He should be talking to you soon." I could feel her eyes trying to gauge my reaction.  


I attempted to fake nonchalance, "Oh, yeah, that's fine. I guess he can't use the work email to get in touch about this. Good night!" As soon as I turned away from her, my face erupted in a wide smile.  


Seconds later, my phone chimed with a text message. 

Isabel, Jasper let me know you got home safely. I enjoyed your presence here tonight, I look forward to it happening again. Sleep well. 

And I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!  
> WOW! I am so happy with the responses I've gotten to the first two chapters of Strictly Business. This is my first fic and I'm really glad you guys are as into it as I am! This chapter is a little mix of a lead into the smut and some fluff – for the most part, this is what you guys can expect from me!! When things get intense, I'll usyally lighten the mood before we end. Cliffies give me anxiety and I won't do that to you ~often~  
> I'm also going to be HOPEFULLY updating every week – sometimes twice depending on my work schedule!  
> Please keep reviewing with grammar/spelling issues!! I need to be called on all my silly crap so I won't do it anymore! ALSO, tell me what you guys think! What you want to happen/what you don't want to happen! EVERYTHING.....  
> Love you all so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! As always, thanks so much for the review, follows, and favorites! Here’s ch. 4!!  
> I Do Not Own A Damn Thing

The weekend passed without any other wild nights. I talked to Rose and Alice on the phone, I remotely played X-Box with Emmett, and I cleaned my apartment; a typical weekend off for me. To anyone looking in from outside, I wasn’t affected in the slightest by my evening in Edward’s apartment, however, that was decidedly not the case.

            I was freaking the fuck out.

            Our kiss and conversations replayed in my mind constantly. I must have typed at least 12 text messages an hour, only to delete them and throw my phone to the other side of whatever room I was in. I had so many questions for him. I had so many things to say. _You want to look at him_. Well, that too. Regardless of what I wanted, I still had no idea what the next step was, and that kept me from moving forward. If he said it was a mistake, what would I do? Can I go back to silently pining for him from afar? Can I move on? What if he said it wasn’t a mistake and wanted to be with me? Would I want that? _YES. Yes, you would want that. Are you crazy???_ But what would a relationship with him mean for my career? I’m eighteen years younger than him. I can see the benefits of being with a man like him could have on my life, but what can I offer him? _Your body._ Is that enough, though?

            So, I left his text in my phone and stared at it obsessively. _Like the freak that you are_.

            Before I knew it, it was Monday and Alice was knocking on my front door so we could walk over to the main building. She handed me my coffee and linked our arms together. “How are you feeling, Bella? We had a wild weekend!” she asked exuberantly.

            “Alice, we haven’t done anything since Friday.” I chuckled lightly and nursed the elixir of life she had brought for me. I sighed when the warm, rich, black liquid hit the back of my throat. Much like my favorite tequila, once I had figured out coffee was better without any additives, I never polluted it with flavoring.

            “Yeah, but it was a super intense Friday!” she insisted.

            “Was it?” I asked, trying to feign a casual tone. What did she mean intense? She hadn’t seen anything that happened with Edward and I, had she??

            “Bella, we drank the whole bottle of tequila. I smoked a whole pack of cigarettes. Emmett even smoked one! We had a wild time! It wouldn’t be unreasonable to feel it two days later!” Her voice got higher and higher as she defended herself.

            “Three days, Alice. It’s been three days,” I laughed quietly at her but pulled her closer to my side to show her that I was only teasing her. “I feel fine. In fact, I felt fine Saturday, but it is not unreasonable to still be feeling a little off, you’re right.” She harrumphed at my response, but was all smiles when we made it to the front doors of the C.E corporate building.  Before she opened the door, I could hear bustling from inside and was immediately confused. What could be going on that there was this much noise? I racked my brain for possible maintenance or construction projects that I could have forgotten. I looked at Alice and saw her wide grin.

            “You forgot.” She smiled even wider and my stomach dropped.

            “I forgot.” I nodded and did what I could to mentally prepare for the onslaught that was about to occur in the short time I had.

            She looked at me until I grasped the handle in front of me and opened the door. Inside the Cullen Enterprise main lobby were four years worth of interns that had come back to celebrate their achievements since completing the internship program. My mind had been preoccupied with all things Edward to the point that my anxiety about this event had been completely shoved from my mind. _You should thank him for that_. I actually should.

            Once a year, all the interns that had participated in C.E’s program were invited back to attend a professional image seminar. Most were asked back as attendants, some were put on panels to discuss various aspects of being an intern for C.E or in general. Even fewer interns were asked to present alongside the professional speakers on a particular accomplishment they achieved while in the program or attributed to the lessons they learned in the program. This was my least favorite thing to happen during the summer. This is an event that had an alarming similarity to a high school reunion. You knew almost everyone, liked almost no one, and wanted to be better than every single person in the room. Since I was the only person to ever enter the C.E. Intern Program more than once, I knew everyone. I liked a very small amount of them. They all wanted to prove that they were better than me. The fact that I attended this program for four summers in a row over anyone else had very much to do with the fact that I was one of a small number of people to ask if I was allowed to reapply. After my first summer, I knew that once I had completed my first year of college, I would have so much more to offer C.E, and they had infinitely more to offer me.  Being involved with a Fortune 500 company at 18 was amazing, but it was also a tease. I had skills that could be honed and adapted, but, in one summer, I could really only scratch the surface. Others felt the same and had sent their resumes in after completing the program the first time. I can’t say with any type of certainty why they were always turned away and I wasn't, but there were many that tried that were only interested in, let’s call it, the social aspect. This event was a breeding ground for jealousy and contempt as these particular people saw that I was still here and had even more responsibility than before. Today might even be the worst one yet. Today, Edward was going to announce that I was going to be the newest social media team member to enter the marketing department.

            Oh Fuck. Edward was announcing me.

            _Yeah, and he’ll say all these really nice things about us and how great we are and your panties will melt and we’ll probably slip off the seat on stage in front of everyone. It’ll be great._

            How could I have forgotten this??

            _You were too busy thinking about fucking Edward, the CEO of your company, the man announcing you in front of a room of people that hate you._

            Ah, yes. Thanks for reminding me.

            We entered the lobby and Rose appeared in front of us almost immediately. “Gird your loins, ladies. Friendly Jess is coming in hot.” Rose couldn’t even quiet her laughter when we heard the unmistakable, nasally tone, behind her.

            “Belllllaaahhhh. Omigod! I can’t believe you’re _still_ here!” So we’re going with the same greeting for the third year in a row. Great.

            I plastered a smile on my face, “Hi Jess. Yup, still here.” Jessica Stanley was the bane of my existence. I would actually say that she was the bane of Cullen Enterprise’s existence. Jess, or Friendly Jess, as Rose called her, was one of the many under-qualified interns to attempt reapplication. She was here my first year and ended up being placed in every department that took interns. Not because she was needed, but because no department could stand her and they wanted her gone. She finally ended up in the design department and the team leader gave her free reign to decorate one of the first model apartments C.E. built so she’d leave them alone. Unbeknownst to Jess, the model was never shown to anyone and was on the list for demolition at the end of that summer. I think she still has “Managed the design of a model apartment for Cullen Enterprises” on her resume.

            The reason that she was labeled Friendly Jess is the same reason that the C.E. intern dorms are now separated by sex. The Cullen’s foolishly thought that since most students had experienced co-ed dorm life, the responsibility of living with the opposite sex on the same hall would not be too much to handle. They did not account for Jessica Stanley. After one too many complaints from her roommate of being locked out of their shared room while Jess had loud sex with any one (or two) person(s). As well as an interesting amount of testimonies of her introducing herself ass-naked to the men on the hall, including maintenance staff. Jess ended up being sent to live in the model home she decorated.

            Made the commute easy, I guess.

            When Rose and Alice started here, Emmett and Jasper took us all out to ease some new-job-tension, and the story of her introducing herself to the brothers in a similar fashion came out. Rose and Alice were livid even though their relationships were still new and non-existent. Rose took to calling the woman Friendly Jess, and it stuck.

            “Could you, like, not find anything after graduation? Omigod, did you not graduate from college?? Did you have to drop out?? I didn’t hear anything about you getting pregnant, but omigod, I’m so sorry.” She rested her hand on my arm, and if she hadn’t of been smiling the whole time she was speaking, I would have thought she was a little concerned.

            I shrugged her off and took a step back in line with Rose and Alice.

            “I graduated a few weeks ago, Jess. I have found a job. You’ll actually hear more about it later, but I’m back in the program helping these ladies for the summer. This is Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon, the new social media directors in the marketing department.” Alice smiled and held out her hand, Rose did nothing.

            Jess looked down at her nails and shrugged, “I thought their Instagram seemed a little off. Should have known you’d have something to do with it.” She turned to Rose and Alice, shaking Alice’s hand and trying to look as aloof as Rose, “I’m Jessica Stanley, I’m sure you’ve heard of me, though. I currently have a job, but here’s my card if you want help with the social media department.” She gave Alice and Rose both a card.

            “This only has your Twitter handle.” Rose’s voice came out flat.

            “Yeah,” Jess flipped her hair, “I only accept business inquiries via Twitter DM’s.”

            “Uh-,“ the three of us had to have resembled caricatures, same confused sigh, heads cocked to the side, eyes squinted, trying to see if there was anything in her head at all, besides hot air.

            The loud speaker sounded above us, alerting the program alums to move to the all-purpose room for the first panel session. Jess grabbed my shoulders and air kissed my cheeks, and yelled that we should “do brunch” before scurrying away in her too-high-heels.

            I exhaled. The most awkward of encounters had been survived.

            “Bella, aren’t you going in to the panel?” Rose asked as I walked with them to the elevator.

            I laughed out loud, “No. We have a huge project due and I didn’t do anything I told you guys I would over the weekend. They have all the same speakers they did last year, and I really have no interest in hearing about how these people I watched half-ass all their work for three months, accomplished more than some people do in their lifetime.” I was met with blank stares and I shrugged, “Someone says it every year.”

            “We really need to get you in charge of the intern process with Edward. He’s too busy to be obsessing over the details that obviously need to be obsessed over.” Rose punched the button for our floor and shook her head.

            I smiled widely, partially at the mention of Edward, but mostly at the mention of the secret I had been keeping for a while, “Well, it’s funny you mention it…” The elevator dinged and I walked forward towards our office. I heard happy squeals and heels clacking on tile floor after me.

            “Excuse you!!! Why is it funny, Bella??” Alice shook me excitedly.

            “I may have presented a business proposal to Jasper last week that may have set up a model where I am heavily involved in the intern program as well as the social media team. This proposal may have set up a position that answered directly to Edward and was responsible for finding staff members to interview applicants, make final hiring decisions, and advertise for the program via social media. The position might also be responsible for creating training material and putting processes in place that would keep interns from not putting in their best effort without consequence and dismiss interns like Friendly Jess, that don’t deserve the opportunity. And he may have officially signed off on it this morning!” My ears probably broke from Alice’s victory yell. She had been encouraging me to take my ideas for the intern program to Jasper and present it in a way that the new responsibilities would complement the ones that I already had with the social media department.

When Alice was done squeezing me, Rose surged forward and embraced me, “We are so incredibly proud of you. I can’t wait to see the greatness you bring to this company.” Cue all the tears.

“Thank you both so much. I never would have been able to put all my ideas into any type of format or had the confidence to reach out to Jasper without you both. But also, I put clauses in my contract that clearly state that if either of you feel like I am lacking in my duties that are exclusive to this office, that you can immediately pull me out of the internship program, or put me on some sort of suspension, or fire me, or-“

“Bella, shut the fuck up. You’re babbling.” Rose’s face was blank and her tone blunt but her eyes were still shining with pride.

“What Rose is saying,” Alice announced as she lightly elbowed Rosalie, “is that we have nothing but the utmost confidence that you can handle both positions, and if you ever felt like anything was becoming too much, you’d let us know.” Alice put her arm around the two of us and pulled us into a circle.

“Group hugs give me hives, Alice,” Rose sassed.

“We don’t need to fulfill any threesome fantasies that any of the accountants have, either.” I contributed and Rose threw her head back and laughed. We both complained but no one made a move to get out of Alice’s embrace.

“I hope your face swells and all the CPAs come out and have a circle jerk around us!” Alice squealed and pulled us closer while we yelled and tried to get away from her.

“That is repulsive!”

“Why would you speak that into the universe?!”

“Yeah, seriously, that was super weird.” A male voice chimed in.

We screamed and whirled around to face the new voice.

“What the fuck, Edward!” Rosalie yelled. “How long were standing there?”

“Long enough to hear Alice invite the accounting department to some questionable activities.” He chuckled and I was instantly brought back to when that laugh was washing over my cheeks as he held me to his body.

Do not blush. Stop blushing

_It isn’t working_.

Mother fu-

“Bella? Are you okay? Why aren’t you at the alumni panel?” Edward’s questions were reasonable, and his tone wouldn’t imply anything other than employer to employee, but my whole body was set alight in his presence.

“Well, as much as I loved being accosted by Friendly Jess in the lobby, I have work to do that actually matters.” _Okay, tone down the sass in the office, Ms. I Get Sarcastic When I Panic_.

Fuck, he hasn’t responded, that was too far.

“Huh. I guess that’s good for me. Although, I was going to ask you to come down to the conference room with me so we can go over the proposal you presented to Jasper.” He didn’t sound mad… but…

“Yeah, that sounds fine. Let me grab my laptop and I’ll head right down there.” I nodded once to him, or maybe to myself, and headed to my desk to collect my things. _And yourself. Any spare panties in that laptop cover?_

“I’ll meet you down there, then. Isabella.” My head whipped up and my mouth formed a small “o.” We briefly made eye contact, and he was gone.

_Oh. Fuck me._

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends!  
> I'm super excited to be posting Strictly Business. This idea has been swirling in my head for a while and this is my first fanfic ever!!! Please review and give me all the feedbacks and we can be pals.


End file.
